The Secrets of the Elementra Islands
by Kerauno
Summary: The Elementra Islands are a destination for pure beauty. But, they're also places of mystery. Nowadays, Mystic Island has started appearing. No one knows why, but four kids have begun to investigate. They will save the islands, but no one knows that yet.


The Secrets of the Elementra Islands.

Prologue

There is a place, just south of the Whirl Islands in Johto, is a cluster of islands known as the Elementra Islands. There are 17 islands, specially and naturally made to fit the needs of each type of Pokémon. Some Pokémon live on more than one island due to double types.

There is also a large island for people to live on. It seems that every time that the islands are explored, there is always something new to be seen. There is also a rumor attached to the islands. Elders and locals say that every once in a while, Mystic Island will be seen.

No one knows where it is, because it has been seen by people on different islands that are miles away from each other. Most professionals think that the island is a mirage caused by the extreme coming from Flare Island, even if it is miles from several islands that Mystic Island has been sighted from.

Some people think that some kind of ancient power is at work. And yet, no one knows who, or what. One day, four kids figure that secret out... But no one knows that yet.

Chapter 1: Adrian gets off the boat.

Adrian just got back from throwing up in the restroom. Sea travel always made him sick, and he only traveled this way in times of dire need. He flew from Sinnoh to Johto with layovers in Hoenn and Kanto. The absolute only way he could get to Welcome Island is by boat.

His Shinx, Ivan, was looking at the propellers at the back of the boat from his perch on the edge of the rail. His Togepi, Sasha, was asleep in the chair next to him. He sighed and got up and walked to the front of the small passenger boat.

He leaned on the rail and looked into the crimson sunset. There, he could see it! In the middle of the horizon, he could see a small, black speck beginning to appear. He went back to his seat and woke Sasha.

She moaned and opened her eyes. _"Are we there yet?"_ Now, before I get in trouble, Adrian has translators so his Pokémon can speak to him.

"No, but we're almost there." She yawned, stood up, hopped off her seat, and waddled over to Ivan.

Then, a voice came over the speaker. "Attention passengers! We are about to dock on Welcome Island, the largest island in the Elementra Islands! We hope you enjoy your stay!"

'Yeah, I sure hope so.' Adrian thought. He's one of the few people not visiting the Elementra Islands for touring. He's going to become a trainer there and discover new things.

"Attention passengers! We have now docked on Welcome Island! Please enjoy your stay!" the speaker said.

Adrian returned his Pokémon and started for the exit to the boat. He pushed his way through the large, noisy crowd to the administration desk in the dock lobby. A young woman sat there and gave him a weary smile when he walked up.

"Hi, you're here for a license, right?" He nodded his head. The woman pulled out a clipboard with a form on it.

"Just fill out this form." She said. Adrian took the clipboard and sat in a chair nearby. When he got done, he walked back up to the desk and handed the form to the lady.

She took it and entered his information into her computer. In a few minutes, a card popped out of a machine next to her. She handed the card to Adrian and said, "Don't get hurt out there."

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Adrian said. She nodded and tended to another tourist. Adrian walked through the streets of the city and took in the sights. Then he released his Pokémon.

Sasha seemed surprised by the large amount of people around her and Ivan was scampering around, looking at everything. They wandered the city for about an hour, and found themselves in front of the dock. He walked down an alley and stopped dead in his tracks.

In the middle of the alleyway, were two burly guys cornering a young girl. She looked oddly familiar. Then she shrieked. He saw her face and gasped. She was the girl at the administration desk!

He boldly stepped out from his hiding place and ordered Ivan to use Thunder Fang. He rushed out and bit one of the goons on the leg, sending 10,000 volts of electricity up and down his body. He and his cohort fled, while dropping a burlap bag.

Adrian rushed to aid the girl, who had passed out in the confusion. She came to in a few minutes and said, "Where's my plate?" He looked at her in bewilderment. She got up and picked up the burlap bag. She opened the top and several colored lights flew out and disappeared. She looked disappointed at first, but looked delighted when she looked in the bag.

She pulled out a light blue, rectangular piece of stone. "Oh, thank god it's still here!" She caught sight of Adrian looking at her and blushed.

"Uh, hi I'm Kendra." She said.

"Hey, I'm Adrian." He said.

"I know. I made your card."

"Oh, right. What were those guys trying to get from you?"

"They tried to take this." Kendra showed him the plate. "This is the Sky Plate. It goes to Aero Island. There are actually seventeen of these and I wanna collect them all."

Adrian stared at her in awe. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Well, I gotta go."

He made it halfway down the alleyway before Kendra said, "Hey, Adrian, can I ask you a question?"


End file.
